TMNT X POKEMON
by Gleamming Swirl
Summary: The title say's it all, the pairs are Donnie x Lucario, Raph x Zoroark, Mikey x Lopunny and Leo x Gardevoir. And if you all want I can also do villains just tell me which one you want and I'll give them a 'love intress'. But no Shredder or Splinter because of his wife thing so yeah, Oh and I may put down the Episodes name if there in one. Enjoy
1. Love bites are evil

Donnie X Lucario - Episode: Parasictia

 _ **Description: Like a Lucario, but with a short lock of fur on her head sort of like bangs.**_

 _ **~LUCARIO'S POV~**_

Donnie was with Leo somewhere, being controlled by a GAINT BEEDRIL- I mean wasp….. Yeah. And Gardevoir, Zoroark, and Lopunny are away somewhere, and Donnie just bit MIKEY! He told me to run to into the sewers just incase, I did….

 _ **~NO ONES POV~**_

Lucario ran out of the lair scared, she knew she needed to get out of there and get the girls, but what she didn't know is that a certain purple masked turtle followed her sighlently.

"Got to get" Panted "The girls" panting slightly, she came up to a sewer ladder after she thought the guys couldn't find her so deep in the sewers, well she hoped anyway. But before she could even reach for the ladder she herd and growl and the sound of drool….. She turned her head to see Donatello, she feared this….. Because of all the turtles she had to fight… It had to be her crush, of course he didn't know because he always was head over heels for April, and each time that is shown a part of her dies inside, each time they hug her soul crumbles, and if they kiss… It leaves a forever lasting impact on her heart… it stung so much that she locked her self in her guest room, she's been avoiding him for a while thinking she could get healed with time, that she'd forget about her stupid, idiotic crush. She couldn't face him… Not even now.

 _ **~LUCARIO'S POV~**_

'No….. Please no, please let this be a nightmare an illusion, some cruel joke, Just….. No!' I stared back away slowly afraid…. Not of the bite, of just having my feelings crushed later on. "Lucky"~ I snapped out of my thoughts at the tone of his voice….. It was…. How he sounded like when he-….. When he talks about April…

He had his big beautiful brown heart melting eyes again he was looking at me like when he talked….. About April, if I don't get killed and eaten by the wasp thing, Donnie's affections for April would. "Lucky, why are you running away from me"? There's that nick name he calls me. "Be- because you're going to bite me….. I don't want to be wasp food Donnie" I said a little choked up. He was walking forward tours me while I backed away from him into the endless tunnel "Lucky…. You know that's not what I'm talking about….. Why have you been avoiding me"? I almost cried, I couldn't speak.

"Don't you _**love**_ me, my dear"~

'…' My mind went blank, I stopped moving completely. And daring that moment he got out his staff and hit it against the spot next to me making me jump the other way back against the cold stone wall, then he pined me against it his eyes back to black and white, now I was crying hot tears streaming down my face, "No, D- Donnie… Please don't….. Please don't bite me… Please….. Please….."I was shaking like a leaf, I heard him growl and lean forward… 'Donnie… Don't'.

I shut my eyes tight waiting for the painful bite, I would kick him but he was so close to me pressing me painfully against the wall… As I waited nothing happened. I opened my eyes full of fear, and his face was dangerously close to me, he could have bit me right now and leave me no time to react.

That was when he pressed his mouth against my muzzle, he was kissing me! Oh my legendary beast, he was kissing me. He pressed himself to me making me caught between him and stone, despite my blushing a single thought ran through my head –He's distracting me… When this is over, and we're cured….. He'll go back to April…. This is not really him- then my mind went blank again.

Donnie pulled back both of us painting, then he spoke as if reading my mind "I AM the real Donnie Lucky"~ I looked up at the tall handsome turtle with sympathy in my eyes to just stop. "If you let me turn you…. April will be forgotten, and we'll be together... For the rest of are lives" he was looking down at me with a somewhat kind face, I couldn't tell because of his darkly colored eyes. "You're asking me to let you _**BITE**_ me, to let you MAKE ME WASP FOOD"! I partly yelled giving him a hard stare, he growled and shoved me harder against the wall "No I'm _**TELLING**_ you to let me be gentle or do I have to _**FORCE**_ this Lucario"! He said clearly glaring down at me, I shut my eyes tight crying hard, he kissed me again while throwing his staff aside and pulling me in a tight hold, in a more not letting me run away kind of way not in a hug way, despite that I managed to rap my arms around his neck for a hug like comfort.

Still crying and shaking badly, I shut my eyes titer and tilted my head side ways for him to infect me with the virus; I felt his teeth brush against my neck I started whimpering sadly, he bit down on my neck quickly, but leaving his canines deep in-between my neck and shoulder, I howled in pain like the wolf I am.

When he pulled back from biting me, he licked the bite he inflected on me, that was oozing blood, as my mind went to a different kind of blank…


	2. YOU'RE gonna have feels

Raph x Zoroark- Episode: None, this is just after some random mission.

 _ **Description: Like a normal Zoroark.**_

 _ **~ZOROARK'S POV~**_

"ZOROARK! THAT WAS STUPID, WHY'D YOU DO THAT, YOU IDIOT"! Raph yelled at me, 'Idiot?! IDIOT?! WHY THE-'"I DID IT TO SAVE YOU"! "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP"! "IF I DIDN'T YOU'D BE DEAD RAPH"! I argued back holding my ground "YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME HERE, I _**HATE**_ YOU"! My ears twitched a bit why is my throat so dry? "MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE"! With that I ran to my new room and slammed the door shut leaving him there.

 _ **~NO ONE'S POV~**_

Raph stood there in silence until he jumped when he heard an all too familiar voice yelling for him " _ **RAPHAEL**_ "! It was his father, Master Splinter, for the not to long ago fight he had with her, he knew he was in for one heck of a talk with Master Splinter as he mumbled something and headed for the dojo.

"Yes Master Splinter"? "Raphael, sit next to me" Said Splinter as Raph kneeled down to his father "May I ask why you were so rude to her, even after, if I heard correctly, save you from death"?

 _ **~RAPH'S POV~**_

"Because even if she did save me, she almost killed herself, you know I have no problem putting myself in danger, but when it's someone else…" Just the thought of someone else hurting themselves for him made him sick and mad at himself "Especially my brothers" "Yes but, Raphael, she is not you're brothers""No, but-" "Yet you where harsher on her than the one time when you became 'leader for a day'" There was only silence for sometime.

"And you said you'd _**hated**_ her, that is not good for a friendship or even a _**relationship**_ " I looked up at him with a weird face "say what? You think I like her?! She always puts herself in harms way, she acts before she thinks about the consequences, she has a really bad temper like"- "like you" "Exactly"!... "Alright, alright I get it, she did what I would have done….. But doesn't mean I _**LIKE**_ her"! Master Splinter chuckled slightly "What do you suggest I do"? I asked looking at him. "I _**suggest**_ you apologize to her before something worse happens" I looked down and sighed "Eye sensei" and I got up and headed for the exit, but when I shut the door behind me, Lopunny and Mikey were there grinning like the fools they are "What"? "You like Zoroark"! They said together 'Of course they'd be ease dropping to me and Master Splinter' "I do not! I just… Said something's I shouldn't have now I have to apologize"! "Then why are you being so defensive Raph"? Said a chuckling Mikey "And why are you blushing"? Said a snickering Lopunny. 'I'm blushing? No way' "Forget you two"! I said walking pass them.

 _ **~ZOROARK'S POV~**_

The second I slammed that door I sat in the corner with my knee's to my chest with tears lining my eyes 'why are you CRYING?! _**You're**_ the strong one! _**You're**_ the tough one!... _**You're**_ the one with abandonment issues… _**You're**_ afraid that they'll leave you TIED TO A TREE WITH ROPE AROUND _**YOU'RE**_ NECK JUST LIKE _**YOU'RE**_ TRAINER DID AND LEAVE YOU THERE DIE!' I've sat there for a few minuets until I heard foot steps that stopped in front of my shut door.

My door opened slightly "Zoroark?..." A sob escaped my muzzle by accident, and it was regrettably loud enough for the red masked ninja too hear, that's when it opened all the way leaving him looking down at me, I shut my eyes and looked down pulling my legs closer too me, I wanted to say, just leave me alone Raph, but I was too busy trying not to sob, that's when my mind said ' _ **YOU'RE**_ the one trying to hide _**YOU'RE**_ pain!'.

He shut the door behind him and sat down next to me in the dark "Zoroark… I- I'm sorry" I turned my head slightly away from him hiding my tear stained muzzle, "Are- are you crying?" He said with somewhat concerning voice. "N- No" I muttered my voice sounding a bit scratchy, I could feel him glaring a whole threw me then he grabbed my shoulders and made me face him, he was making my shoulders ach a bit by how hard he was holding onto them "Don't you _**DARE**_ lie too me Zoroark"! I felt my anger boil like I did about an hour ago "Why do _**YOU**_ care?!" I sobbed out "You _**HATE**_ me"! His face hardened with anger, and I closed my eyes again, struggling to out of his grasp, "Let me go!" I said crying slightly.

His grip tightened when I said that and the more I struggled the titer he gripped my shoulders to the point where it hurt. "Raph!" His grip only tightened even more, it hurt like fire "RAPH!" Bruises most likely already on my shoulders hurt ten times worse when he tightened his hold even more. I opened my eyes to look at him "RAPHAEL, LET ME GO _**NOW**_ "!

And he was just starring at me with a blank face, my ears folded down my eyes were burning with tears "Raph….. You're hurting me…." I said more sympathetically. He Shook his head and realized what he was doing and let go "I'm sorry" he put his hands behind his shell, "Raph what was that? Why were you starring at me like that" 'He's going to leave now and _**YOU'RE**_ never gonna be friends with him again' he starred again. "Raph?" I waved a paw in front of his face, and leaned forward really close to his face and formed an evil smirk "Raphie"~ then quickly leaned forward and placed his lips on my muzzle and I almost had a heart attack! Yet it was like he used sweet kiss and now I was dizzy and paralyzed. He pulled back and gave me a tight hug and whispered in my ear with a clear smirk "You know I hate being called that" my heart pounding out of my chest already but when he said I "I hate it almost as much as I _**LOVE**_ you"... Then my heart skipped a beat and hugged back.

But with one lat thought ' _ **YOU'RE**_ loved by him...'


	3. Mikey's Punny- Lopunny

_**MIKEY'S POV**_

"Lopunny! Let's play video games!" "Yeah!" Yes boredom gone!

I ask "Super Mario cart"? "Yes, I've been practicing that game and will win this time"! "No one will beat me! For I am the king of gaming!"

At that moment Zoroark walked by "You might want to check the high score there you two" And she disappeared into the kitchen. We scrolled to the highest score and someone by the name 'LuckyMew' Had the High score! Fallowed by me and Lopunny.

"L- Lucario?!" Said Lopunny with her mouth dropped.

Lucario? When did she do this? And then the mind reader calmly sits on the couch "Every time April's here" She said.

Lopunny jumped "Gardevoir! You scared me" As she put a hand over her heart.

All of a sudden Leo comes out of the dojo and sits on the floor cross legged; Space Hero's must be on. As Gardevoir changed to his favored show with her psychic powers, we walked away.

She had her thinking face on "I know how we can pass the time" She grinned "How?" I asked as she walked into Donnie's lab were He and Lucario were.

 _ **DONNIE'S POV TWO MINUETS AGO**_

"Huh, Lucky so this PokeDex tells all of the Pokémon's data entries?" I asked "Yep, just aim it a Pokémon and it will tell you all it knows about them" Lucario told me.

I pointed it at Lucario "Lets see what it say's about you then" I smirked. "That's not really necessary" To late the dex went off.

 **Lucario. The evolution of Riolu,** By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements.

"Interesting" I grinned at her red face.

"But I'm still learning that skill" She said quickly as Lopunny and Mikey Walked in.

I pointed the Pokedex at Lopunny.

 **Lopunny. The evolution of Buneary,** It sheds its fur twice a year. Its winter fur is soft and fluffy.

Mikey Smiled "Aww! Cute!" Lopunny Blushed then turned her attention to Lucario "Lucario! I challenge you to a battle!"

Lucky looked sort of shocked she said "Not now Lopunny, I'm working on something"

Lopunny crossed her arms "On what?" She asked while taping her foot on the ground.

Lucky chuckled nervously and said "A memory concoction"

 _ **LEO'S POV**_

Whelp Space Hero's is over for today I'm glad someone took some interest in it. I just sat next to Gardevoir on the couch then Lopunny and Mikey walked out of the lab, with Lopunny looking a little depressed.

Gardevoir Sighed then slightly smiled "Don't get your hopes up Lopunny, You know Lucario has been busy"

"But if I ask Zoroark she'll burn me and none of us can beat you" She pouted.

Mikey just looked confused and frankly so was I they have mentioned battle before but what? "Do you mean Sparring?" "No Battle, it's… Different" Lopunny answered.

As she walked out the exit Gardevoir sighed again "Mikey follow her, but don't let her know"

Mikey nodded as he ninja His way out. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Trust me when they come back they'll happier than ever" she replied.

"Um… Mind explaining battle while we wait then"? She chuckled "Of course Leo"

 _ **~LOPUNNY'S POV~**_

'Ugh, I failed… again, I failed my trainer before this- she was a coordinator, and just like before I couldn't finish what I started…' I came to a halt, I starred at the opening sewers in front of me to get to the other side you'd have to pass the wide- gapping whole that is it's water way. I smiled slightly "I won't be able to mess this up" I said to myself.

And with little to no energy I leaped across landing perfectly "If only I could do something right for once"

"What do you mean"?! Yelped someone who I thought I left behind, I jumped a bit and turned around "Mikey! You scared me…. How much did you see"?

"Punny dudette, you were acting out badly, and what do you mean "Do something right for once? You do stuff right all the time"! My eyes start to burn a bit "No I don't Mikey! I mess up all the time! I screw everything up! Even… Even the simplest of task, I always fail… in some way, I'm useless- No good to anyone"-

"That's not true! Punny you are useful"! Is this what rage feels like? "FOR WHAT MIKEY?!" His eyes widened "FOR BAIT?! FOR A DECOY?! MIKEY I'M AS USEFUL AS A MAGICARP OR A FEBASS! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT"! I was cracking, I knew that I was breaking down I front of him, leaned against a wall and slid down while covering my face with my ears while hugging my fluff "I…. I'm sorry; I'm ashamed of how I spoke to you… You must think very little of me"-

I herd a thud as he jumped across; he crouched next to me and embraced me like a kid with a new fluffy stuffed animal.

There was silence for some time until he said "The only one who thinks little of you is yourself" Looked at him.

"Dudette, put on a smile, or else" "Or else what"? I asked as I stuffed my face in my fluff, I could practically feel him grinning. 'Oh no…' "Dr. Ticklestine!" And with that he tackled me pinning me down and starred to tickle my sides "N- no Mikey, sto- HA ha HA- N- no!"- My nerves were acting out now; I was twitching and giggling with the unwanted attention "Yes I win"! He stopped.

I looked at him "Win at what"? "Making my Punny- Lopunny smile" He sat up hugging me up along with him. He kissed my head with my blush as a deep scarlet red color "I can't believe my Punny- Lopunny gets softer, you're aware that you are really fluffy already right"? "Now I am anyway" "You know I'm going to snuggle with you when it's cold now"

"Why"?

"Because you are girlfriend Punny"

"I am"?!

"Well duh! You were aware of that right"?

"Now I am anyway…"

… _ **.. Okdon't kill me but with Donnie and Lucky, He doesn't remember so… I know what you are thinking, even my best friend called me a b**** for it XD/ :D.**_


End file.
